


A Day in the Life

by shadows_haunt_angels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Writing Exercise, a day in the life, bodily senses, getting back in the groove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_haunt_angels/pseuds/shadows_haunt_angels
Summary: I am trying to get back in the habit of writing, so I'll try to write as often as I can, be it daily or every other day. You can call this a drabbles collection I guess?





	1. 5 senses as a day

Waking up from a nap is always a hassle and this time is no different. That sticky feeling you get when you fall asleep in day clothes instead of pajamas, not quite sweaty but close, always hated it. Extra sleep gained is always good, but that nasty post-nap feeling is almost not worth it. Almost. Your left leg is the worst, it’s where you keep your wallet, keys, and chap stick in so nothing ever sits _quite right_ so there’s always something poking you.

You get up and move around, the house lit up in that yellow-gold hue from late afternoon but not quite evening sunlight. Your brother has left his gym clothes scattered by the door again, and you need to vacuum soon, there’s more dog hair on the floor than carpet with the rate that Nico sheds. Mail is piled on the table again, mostly mom’s boyfriend’s stuff about his roofing business. It’s annoying because he always leaves it in your designated spot at the table to eat. Your hair is in a mess, half hanging over your eyes in an edgy “It’s Not a Phase, Mom” style, with the other half content to just stick straight out like a startled hedgehog.

After rummaging through the fridge you decide a snack is a good idea. You go to your default- something easy and quick, since you know you have to work soon. Spicy- hard to beat spice. Cracked black pepper crackers, pepperoni slices, and pepper jack cheese. The crackers are dry, you have a glass of orange juice with it. Salty, a bit of spice, and a bit greasy, pepperoni is a personal favorite, everyone else in the house prefers salami. Pepperjack is mellow, balanced between the seasoning of the crackers and the warmth of the pepperoni.

It’s just about time for you to think about heading to work, you decide, so you make your way downstairs to grab your work shirt and swap into less nice jeans. Your keys jingle in your pockets as you walk, and you can hear a muffled groan from your shoes as you walk, you need new ones but these are already broken in. The fan is running downstairs, cheaper than running the air conditioner right now. Upstairs Nico has decided he’s curious about what you’re doing, so the dog has made his way downstairs to watch you in hopes you’d decide now is a perfect time to feed him. His tags on his collar jingle merrily, and he huffs when you walk past him on your way back upstairs.

You finally make it to work at the pub, just after two in the afternoon. You can smell the place before you walk in, grease from the burgers mixes with the smoke that’s been in the air recently to make something that just sits outside of turning your stomach. Your boss greets you when you walk in, smiling before going back to her grocery list. Trash duty, today, on your prep list. You don’t mind this, except for the smell. Sour and gross, the dregs from hundreds of meals tossed into one place, you’re glad you’re wearing a mask, makes this job easier. After tossing the trash you make it to your prep list. Lots of slicing and chopping. Fun. The peppercinis burn your nose, but surprisingly the pickled jalapeños don’t. Grill is still running, there’s two orders from stragglers from lunch, the scent of cooking burgers and chicken fills the air. Looks like the lunch special had something to do with marina sauce, someone spilled some on the floor- likely in a rush- and the tomato and garlic scent of it lingers.


	2. The Family Curse

The whole family had been cursed since they arrived. Being some of the original colonists on the Mayflower was probably the worst juju you could get. Didn’t matter that compared to the other puritans, my family had always been more laid back, with shit that went on later in the country it was almost breaking Guest Rights.

The Curse manifests differently for everyone, but it always starts the same. Difficult births are scarily common with us. My brother and I both were caesarian sections because we had the umbilical cord wrapped around our neck, and we got off relatively light. I don’t even want to think about the family we’ve lost in birth.

My Curse is also very light. I’m late. Always. It doesn’t matter if I leave an hour before I need to be somewhere, I’ll be anywhere from 5 to 30 minutes late. My brother has issues with cars. He slid on ice and totaled his first car within the first month of getting it. His second had issues with the doors not closing, and living in a state where it gets to -40 in the winter is not great. His third car leaked coolant like none other. His current car has spent more time being worked on than it has been being driven. Even my father’s is relatively light. He forgets things. Never anything important, but small things. Keys, pens, passwords, stuff like that. I’ve seen him leave for work, and come back 4 times because he needed his gate pass, keys, wallet, phone, and hat. My grandfather wasn’t as lucky as us, he got a temper like no one’s business. It didn’t make him a lot of friends- mix that with my family’s tendency to be alcoholics and we had all thought he died after his car was parked on train tracks because he was drunk, but new evidence suggests someone killed him and parked his car there.

The Curse is cruel, but it’s consistent. Once you identify what yours is, you can adjust your life around it pretty easily. Working where I do my boss is very relaxed with exact time for clock in as long as I’m relatively close to when I’m supposed to be there. My brother often catches rides with his friends as opposed to driving. Dad has alarms set on his phone and a very Type A wife to help him remember things. Maybe your family is cursed, too, and that’s why you’re reading this. Keep an eye out. If something odd happens regularly to do anything between inconvenience you and hurting you, chances are your family is old enough to be cursed. Congrats, and good luck.


	3. Chaos!Sakura

Drabble 3- Chaos!Sakura

_“You must take care in praying to the Gods, Sakura. They are not kind, they know only cruelty.”_

Being a Haruno meant different things depending on where you were born, Sakura knew this intimately. Her parents were outliers among their clan, calling out to the Chaos Undivided, unlike their numerous cousins. The four gods they called to, those cousins, were no less cruel than Chaos already was. The Goat, the Horse, the Peacock, and the Slug. All had positives to their domains, but none were _good_ gods like those worshipped in the streets of everyday Konoha. They were greedy and vain, each aspect calling to the worst of Humanity. That, however, did not mean they were any less worthy of respect than Amaterasu or Susanoo.

Standing on the unfinished bridge in Wave, gore splattered from one end to the other, blood fresh in the air, Sakura thought that she might come to understand her cousins who followed the Horse. She gripped a kunai tight in her hand, not minding the ache of it biting into the meat of her palm. They had been in Wave scarcely a week and she had grown weary of the poverty-stricken faces. Starving children, withered elders too weak to act, she tired of it. Where was their spirit? Even the lowest incarnations of the Slug would be insulted.

Zabuza, the enemy they had met once before, stood on the edge of the bridge, the mist clouding the area around him. Sakura was sure the hunter nin they had met before was somewhere about, but didn’t see him yet. Naruto looked sickened at the bodies, pale and shaking where tan skin was once healthy gold. Sasuke seemed not to mind them, his eyes dull and almost looking bored. _He had seen something similar before, after all_.

Battle erupted quickly, Zabuza striking at Kakashi-sensei from a spot in the mist- the one at the edge of the bridge collapsing in to a wave of water. He struck back with ferocity, but Sakura saw the clones moving towards her. Sasuke took several out in a blaze of fire and kunai, Naruto shouting after him insults and challenges before engaging several of the clones with copies of his own. More poured towards Sakura and Tazuna, and she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t trained like Kakashi, nor skilled like Sasuke, or unstoppable like Naruto. She didn’t _know what to **do!**_ ”

_~~“Allow me to assist you, child of mine”~~ _

She knew she wasn’t supposed to listen to the voices of the Crawling Chaos, it would eat her. But- it sounded just like her, surely it wouldn’t hurt to agree? Those clones of Zabuza’s were getting nearer and she was terrified. She swallowed, and shook her head. The doubt wasn’t hers; it was the Chaos trying to get ahold on her. No! She was Top Kunoichi, she could handle this!

She blocked a swipe of the fake-Zabuza’s sword and grunted. Even if it was just water, it was still heavy! A second tried to thrust from her left, but she redirected it to the first, watching it collapse into water. Cha! She could do this! Of course- this was met with a third slicing at her from the right at a much faster speed than the first two. And another, and another. Sooner than later, one connected, knocking her away from the pale faced Tazuna. Her head rang as it bounced off the side of the bridge.

_~~“Once again, child, I offer aid. Do not spurn me a third time.”~~ _

She blinked, her eyes blurry with tears. Her voice, again, in her head. But, not? There was an undercurrent of anger there that hadn’t been there before. Sakura needed help. She knew it, the Zabuza clones knew it, the Chaos Underneath All Things knew it. But she didn’t want to lose herself as her uncle had.

_~~“I propose a temporary boost of power, but merely a more permanent merger. I will be here, but only as a commentator and motivator, little one. So sworn by Our Name Tzeench.”~~ _

Sakura was about to be murdered by a Mist Shinobi’s clone but they decide now is the perfect time to give her a name to one of the Four? She had to agree, if only to bring the name back to her kin. Cousin Ichika would skin her and tear her spirit from her body were she not to be told of this.

**“I....I agree.”**


End file.
